Stop Lying to Me
by megustatheavengers
Summary: Naya is Bruce's mutant friend who has powers to help calm him down. When Bruce is asked to join the Avengers he has only one condition,Naya has to join with him. She joins and she meets someone from her past.
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my first fan fic ever :) So it's probably really bad. Also english is my second language so sorry if I have made some mistakes. I dont own anything apart from Naya. Please give me some kind tips on how to write better etc :P also please tell me if I should continue it or I should just give up and go curl in a hole. Thanks :) And try and enjoy

'STOP LYING TO ME' Bruce yelled as he smacked his hands on the crooked table. The table wobbled from the force but remained standing. In a second Natasha grabbed her gun from its case and pointed the gun so that it was almost touching his forehead. Natasha clicked the gun off safety and swallowed nervously and tried to calm her racing heart.

Her eyes were filled with fear, she had seen what the Hulk was capable of and she was scared she would not be able stop him but he smiled innocently . 'I..I am sorry, that was mean' he stuttered and he took a step back into the darkness.

Natasha still had both hands on the gun, ready to shoot, her hands were shaking but a click caught Natasha's attention, she whipped her head around to see a young girl who was not standing there a second ago. She was in her mid 20s and was looking straight into Natasha's eyes and was holding a gun similar to what Natasha was pointing at Bruce. Natasha frowned, no one had ever snuck up on her like that before. While she thought that she glanced back at Bruce who was chuckling softly.

As the girl with brown curly hair gracefully stepped into the moonlight, Natasha saw her face. The girl had a beautiful face but left side of her face had a massive scar, it started just above the eye and went down to the middle of her neck and going through her mouth causing half her mouth to slightly sag. She wore black ripped jeans and a leather jacket, her hair flowed down her back, she tilted her head to the side as she inspected Natasha.

She looked old for her age, very wise and full of wisdom, like Natasha. Natasha took a couple of steps back so she could examine both of them. Bruce took his hand away from his mouth and began to talk. 'I'll go with you but under one condition, I want Naya to come with me.' Natasha raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation. Naya nodded at the gun, Natasha understood her wish and slid the fully loaded gun back into it's pouch on her back and Naya did the same.

Bruce started again 'You see I have... some issues with my emotions, Naya helps me stay er... calm. I found her on the streets, about 2 years ago, she was extremely sick, so I took her in. Took care of her. Do you remember the experiments people did on mutants?' Natasha nodded. 'Naya was their second successful experiment, after Logan. They combined 3 powers into her, she can only calm people, she can turn invisible and anything she wants' ... 'What about the 3rd doctor? I thou...' Natasha was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter landing just behind them.

Naya spoke for the first time. 'Am I... allowed join?'. Natasha put her head on her shoulder so that her she could hear Nick Fury through the ear piece. 'Can we, Nick?' she asked. 'Yes, we've been trying to track her down for a very long time Agent' he replied in a pleased tone. Natasha cleared her throat and smiled at Naya, 'I guess your in.' she instantly looked at Bruce with a huge grin on her face.

As a gush of wind blew through the house Natasha jogged towards the helicopter and signaled them to follow her. Bruce leant across and stuck his hand out and Naya took it as he escorted her through the old house. Naya squinted her eyes and through the dust she saw over 20 soldiers crouching down, guns pointed at the old wooden house, ready to shoot. Bruce commented in a sarcastic tone 'You were alone?' Natasha blushed and turned away.

A small man climbed awkwardly out of the helicopter and greeted Bruce and Naya, he stuck his hand out and smiled 'I am Agent Coulson, Bruce its nice to finally meet you' He turned to Naya and his grin grew ' And you little madam we have been trying to track you down for the past couple of years' Naya blushed as she kicked the ground. She knew she was being followed after she escaped Stryker's lab 5 years ago but after a few years she had gotten bored and dropped off their radar.

Natasha waved at the soldiers and they climbed up and jumped into the next helicopters which had just landed and had given Naya, Natasha and Bruce another gush of wind. They followed Natasha to the first helicopter, it was black and had the famous Stark logo on the side. The helicopter started to jolt as it lifted off and flied smoothly towards the ocean. The soldiers strapped into their seats clutched their guns tightly, ready to shoot if Bruce were to ever misbehave. Naya squeezed Bruce's arms as the helicopter jolted again. Over the horizon a large boat appeared Natasha turned her her head around while still controlling the helicopter 'Home sweet home' she smiled as the helicopter slowly started to descend.

30 Min later

Naya didn't like this uniform at all. It was very, very tight. It stuck to her skin and she had a hard time trying to move in it. She hopped off the metal bed and walked towards the mirror, she began pulling her hair into a ponytail when the door swooshed open and Natasha stepped in, wearing a similar uniform. Natasha sensed Naya's dislike towards the uniform. 'Don't worry, you'll get use to it in no time' Naya smiled and went back to combing her hair.

Naya wanted to trust Natasha so much. She seemed so reliable... but then so did the many people who tried to sell her out to the bad guys.

People who knew her well, like Bruce knew she was out going and fun but she was timid and shy around people she did not know well, especially in front of big muscly superheroes, it was like an act. People thought that Naya was a sweet, friendly girl but truth was she could kill a man no more than a couple of seconds. After Naya had tied up her hair Natasha bent down to see Naya's reflection 'Come on, everyones really excited to finally know about you!.'

The door swooshed open again and they walked quickly to the boardroom. Naya followed Natasha carefully remembering all the rooms they went past just incase something went wrong. She turned around to check the number of rooms in the corridor but tripped over a chord that was attached to a laptop and stumbled into the boardroom. 'Aaaah shit!' she exclaimed grabbing the desk just in time, the 7 people in the room looked up and the room became dead silent. Then suddenly everyone started to giggle and laugh but one older man with a small beard and sun glasses was laughing so hard he was practically crying. Naya hid her face behind her hands to hide the fact she was blushing even more while Bruce stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her towards her seat.

As a man with a long black coat and a scary eye-patch stood up at the head of the desk, his grin faded and the others stopped their laughing and switched to a more serious mode. 'Welcome to our newest member, Ms Naya West'. Naya stood up and looked around for the first time at everyone. There was an odd looking man with long blonde hair and a big red cape, it seemed like he was from another world. The older man who was laughing so hard before was dabbing his eyes with tissues and winked at Naya, Naya didn't know what to think of it so she frowned at looked at the next person, which of course was Bruce, she smiled sweetly at him and glanced over to a very handsome blonde man who was sitting up right in his chair paying a lot of attention to what was going on. He, like the first guy had a lot of muscles.

Next was Natasha, she nodded at her and she did the same, she was hoping that her and Natasha were friends, after hanging out 2 years with Doctor Bruce Banner aka The Hulk she really wanted a girlfriend to talk to. Naya scanned her eyes across the whole team and finally looked towards the last man. Her smiled disappeared as soon as she saw his face. She would never be able to forget that face. The man who saved her so many times. His face was frozen, his face was frozen since the moment she tripped over the wire. Naya had spent the past 2 years trying to forget the 3 years she spent with him. All the memories, the good and the bad. He trained her, he helped her master her new powers. After they decided to go different ways they agreed to never meet but destiny had other plans. '...Naya... Naya... Ms West...hello.. Its Nick Fury.. Ms West?' The man with the eye patch spoke, getting louder each time. She snapped back into reality and she shook her head trying to get the memories she trained so hard to discard, out of her head. She smiled and apologized trying not to let the other know what happened. But everyone already had figured it out. As she listened to Fury she couldn't stop looking back at Clint who of course avoided eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank so much for you review :) My writing style seems to change everyday. So hopefully its ok. This one might not be as good as yesterdays one because I only spent a day writing it. I have written another fan fic. It's called 'Drink to that' so please check it out :) Tell me what you want to read about. I have an idea of what to write but I want to hear your opinion. Ok thank you so much and hopefully its not that bad. So pretty much this is before the ship gets attacked, I probably am missing out on a few bits because I can't remember the movie :P Anyway enjoy!

-Hik

Director Fury was still rambling on about the 'next mission' which involved something called a Teseract. She turned around to see Clint pinching the bridge of his nose while reading the mission booklet which was suppose to be with Director Fury. Naya should've listened but all the memories of him and her were coming back. As she looked outside she saw a big cloud covering the city,there was a storm approaching and it was going to rain. Just like it did when he found her.

**~Memory~**

**She sprinted down the dark alley-way. Looking back to see if anyone was following her. Her short hair stuck to her face from the rain but she pushed it back to see no one was following her. Naya turned back around and was heading around corner when a big, tall man with a hoodie crashed into her, causing both of them to fly back and hit opposite walls with great force. As she pulled herself up, she heard the hooded man swear and as he stood up he fell down again hitting a Chinese restaurant sign causing the sign to fall over, the lights flickered and went out. Naya used the wall to support herself, she looked down and saw that there was a big gash in her thigh, she felt queasy but the thought of that was banished when she felt a splatter of blood cover her face. She was confused for a second but figured it out. She started shaking and looked up to see the hooded man slumped against the wall with an arrow sticking out of his chest. She gasped as she leant against the wall, she had definitely broken a rib or two. Naya could only see a black shadow on the wet concrete. She put her fists in front of her face, not going down without a fight. But before she saw the attacker's face, her vision started to blur. She bit down on her tongue hard trying to fight it but her mouth was filled with blood and her whole body started to seize up from the chemicals that were injected into her during her operation just 30minutes before, she fell to her knees and as she was about to hit her head again the stranger caught her in his strong arms. Naya tried and squirmed out of his grasp but her vision began to blur again and she realized this was her end and let her eyes close.**

'Right team, I will see you all later' he finished slamming his coffee mug on the table. 'Everything you need to know will be in this booklet.' 'But then why did we have to have this meeting?' the older man replied in a cocky tone. ' Well Mr Stark, I wanted you all to meet your new team mate... who seems to be day dreaming.. Ms West!' he shouted and the sound caused Naya's elbow to slip off the table causing her head to slam down on the table 'I'm sorry sir.' she replied, slowly pulling her mission booklet out of the pile. As the other did the same Naya stood up and approached Clint.

He was still looking at his mission booklet, frowning but as he looked up and saw her approaching him the frown changed into a smile as they both opened their mouth to say something Mr Stark grabbed Naya's waist and pulled her out of the room, she turned back to see the rest of the team talking in little groups discussing the mission but Clint was in the door way and was still watching her, smiling as he shook his head. Naya laughed nervously 'Mr ... Stark where are you taking me?' 'Tony. Please.' he smiled taking his sunglasses off with one hand but still clutching Naya's waist with the other. 'Eye patch has asked me to take you to your new room, that I designed myself, which of course is very stylish if I say so myself.' 'Ah, thanks Tony. Um' Naya pushed Tony's hand away and took a few long strides so that she was in front of him and turned around 'I have a small question to ask you' 'Hit me' he replied.

They kept on walking but he soon remembered that she was very clumsy for a so-called-killer and he grabbed her arm and twirled her around so that they were walking together. 'I know this is stupid but you're Iron Man right?' 'Hmmmm' he said as he nodded 'Well, when you go outside and.. fly ,right. Is it safe? I mean because of birds and planes.' 'Nah its pretty quiet, There's a altitude where its too high for birds and too low for planes so if I fly in that area I will be good.. ooh and this is your room madam' he smirked bowing down, gesturing to her that she was to step inside. And it was stylish, it was very modern and was very big. 'Wooow, thank you Tony' she replied with a smile. 'No problem, theres Jarvis who will keep you company, Jarvis is a machine I built myself, he will pretty much respond to everything you say, right Jarvis?' ' Yes sir, welcome Ms West' a voice over head replied. Her grin grew wider as she thanked him. 'Well, all your belongings are here so please relax and we will see you at dinner.'

She collapsed on the bed. She tilted her head to see that it was already 5:30pm.

Finally, time to herself, she closed her eyes as images from her past came flooding back. Naya was an only child, with an alcoholic father who lived with her and mother but came back from the pub when she was sleeping so she never saw him and a mother who expected her to accomplish everything and anything. At age 6 she started the violin and piano, was made to take swimming lessons and maths, science, French tutoring. After 16 years of constant pressure she left, packed her bags and ran away, Naya did not know anyone but she had saved enough money to survive. Naya was born with a defect or what others called a 'gift' or was made to have. Naya's parents were strapped for cash and so they, like many other desperate parents were willing to give their unborn children up for testing for some extra cash. Just when she was a few weeks old, crazy scientists inserted small amounts of animal DNA into her mother's womb causing mutations to occur.

Naya's mother thought that since she was a mutant she would be treated unequally and forced her to learn to excel in sports, academic and music. It had been a tough childhood, while others played with Barbie dolls and Legos she was pushed to try harder, every night she would cry and beg her mother to let rest but her mother would push up back up and make her continue whatever she was doing. But she was glad her mother forced her to do those extra curricular activities. She was strong, but after 3 years of running she had run out of money, she thought about stealing before, many times, but it felt wrong and didn't have the courage to do it each time. So in the end she became desperate like her parents and when she saw a poster 'Looking for mutants who are willing to be experimented on, test will be conducted in normal conditions' she signed up,even though she had heard that many of these did not work, she also had heard that they gave a lot of money to these patients. She knew she shouldn't of signed up but she was so desperate and like her parents she was making the same mistakes.

A cough made her sit up and face the door. The young man with the cape and long hair was standing at my door. 'Hello Ms West. I am Thor, Son of Odin of Asgard' he boomed. 'Hi, Thor, Son of Odin of Asgard' she repeated. 'Dinner is ready and I am here to escort you' he continued and Naya swung her legs around and walked towards the door, she looked back to see that it was already 6:47. She hadn't seen Bruce all day and missed him, they were best friends, maybe going out if Bruce wasn't as scared of the 'other guy'. He was scared if they got too close he would 'Hulkaphy' as Bruce called it. Last time he went full Hulk was May 24th 2010. She would never forget that day. Bruce was trying to help a patient but the police didn't let him. They argued for a long time but after a while the police man tried to shoot Bruce, Naya grabbed his arm standing between him and the police man. She stroked his face and kept on talking, it was her little power. The more she touched someone the more effective her power was on them. She smiled and used calm soothing words but the police man got even more irritated and shot the wall twice. Naya turned around to scowl and glare at the policeman but it was too late. Bruce was gone and now Hulk was standing there in his place. He grabbed a metal pole and tried to hit the policeman but Naya jumped infront causing the pole to scratch her face. The pole hit just above the eye and went down to the middle of her neck and ripped through her mouth.

Thinking about it now, she ran her hand down the scar and Naya continued to follow Thor through the metal corridor, the sound of laughter was bouncing off the walls. With each step, the smell and sound of the kitchen became more obvious. As Thor pushed open the door there were over 30 people sitting around a bit table, all laughing and joking and on the very left the other blonde man was in a pink apron flipping burgers as Natasha was handing out plates. Bruce stood up to greet her and she flung her arms around him, he escorted her to a spare seat next to Agent Coulson and they began talking about the ship and the other Avengers. After a few minutes there was a huge pile of burgers in the middle of the table, the blonde man took his apron off walked across to sit next to Naya. He smiled nicely and as he sat down Thor stood up and yelled 'Let the feast begin.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Hopefully you are still reading this :P um please tell me if I should keep on going or I might stop writing this if no one is really reading it. Sorry this is so short. I have an idea of what to write next so hopefully you will be there for that :) ok Thanks xx I've started 2 other fan fics so check those out. Hik

Clint had too much alcohol and Naya was asked to take him back to his room. She was given directions and she swung his arm around her shoulder and they began walking. Jane was taking a very drunk Thor back to their room, Tony was with Pepper and Steve was escorting Natasha back and she was with Clint. He smelt the same, he smelt like he had one too many beers but he smelt like home. 'I thought we weren't suppose to meet each other again, bird' Ugh. She thought, not the nickname again. 'I've missed you too, B. ' she replied. He stopped and pushed her against the wall, he seemed to have sobered up. 'Ahaha. My old nickname.' Clint stopped for a second, putting his hands on her shoulders ' I've missed you, after we went our own ways... you know'. ' Yea I know.' gently pulling his hands off. 'Come on, let's get you back to your room.' 'Let's talk, tell me everything' Clint replied in a cheesy tone, his eyes sparkling. He grabbed Naya's hand and strided down the corridor wobbling on the last step. Clint was about to fall when Naya dived under his arm and scooped him up. Her face was right up against Clint's, they looked at each other but Naya pulled away before anything happened. 'My humble abode' Clint dragged Naya into his room and pulled her onto the bed while he sat on the ground in front of her. It was like old times.

Naya thought she was going to die but Clint saved her, he was the shadow, so silent and deadly. He took her back to his apartment and cleaned her wounds. Naya had slept for 3 days straight and Clint watched over her 24/7. After waking up she scrambled up realizing she was in B's pajamas. 'Oh my fucking god!' she screamed about to attack Clint as he walked into the room wearing just a towel around his waist but Clint pointed at her chest, grabbing a plain white t-shirt and pulling it on. She looked down her top to see she had her underwear on. 'You sick pervert' she yelled throwing an alarm clock at him. Naya was so scared then, she was in a room with a guy she just met, she thought she was going to be raped or killed or even experimented on... again. But he caught the alarm clock and yelled 'God dammit, its an antique' and as she stood up she realized that she hadn't had any food nor water and she had just used her last spurt of energy to throw a vintage clock at Clint. He raised his hands showing that he meant no harm, he took a step back, placing the clock on the kitchen table and took another step so that his back was right against the wall. She glared at him, not too sure if she was to trust him or not but when she saw plaque with the initials S.H.I.E.L.D she realized she could trust him. Over the years of running she heard many things, evil things but the more she learnt about the bad guys she learnt more about the good guys, S.H.I.E.L.D.

'Remember the night you said you were leaving in the morning?' ' Of course, it was raining. Just like it was the first night we met' 'So, how have you been? Bird' 'I really wish you didn't call me that...' 'Hahaha sorry.' She collapsed on his bed and he watched her. She looked at his clock, the vintage one that she threw at him many years ago and it was 11:30. She looked up and he began talking about his life after she left, how he rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. , meeting Natasha and recruiting many of the current Avengers. After a while he climbed onto the bed next to her He took her hands and lightly massaged them. Then he began talking about the most thing she dreaded. The days and nights they spent together. She quickly changed the subject, trying not to bring back the feelings that she had. She asked him about his life here with the other Avengers but in the end they ended up talking about their past. Naya couldn't take it and so she got up put a her hand on his chest, leant forwards and kissed him on the cheek. Clint eyes shot open and he started to blush. Naya chuckled as she skipped towards the door. She leant against the door frame and looked back. 'I'll you see you tomorrow' she ended with a cheesy smile and blew him a kiss and walked out. Clint smiled. Nothing had changed, she hadn't changed. He was glad.


	4. Chapter 4

Naya felt like absolute shit when she woke up. She only had half a beer but then again she was always weak when it came to alcohol. She rubbed her eyes as she shuffled towards the fridge to grab a drink, as she opened the bottle a voice overhead informed her that she was to go to the boardroom in 15minutes for a very important meeting. After a long drink she tossed the empty drink bottle in the bin and began to change into her uniform. Natasha was right, after a couple of hours of wearing the uniform it was extremely comfy. Naya brushed her hair back into a pony tail. It had taken so long for it to grow to this length. When Naya first met Clint her hair was cut short. It was easier that way, she could do combat without brushing her hair back and the showers were short and she didn't have to dry her hair. The doctors were going to shave her hair off but they had not used enough drugs to keep her under and before they could brain wash her she woke and from the adrenaline she ripped chords tying her to her bed and fled. The doctor's should've learnt from Logan. A couple of years after when Naya met Bruce her hair had just grown past her shoulders, about the same length as Natasha's hair. She smiled proudly at her long hair, she flicked her hair back and checked herself in the mirror to see that her make-up was still perfect. As she walked out the door she saw the file that had all the information she was to remember. She swore under her breath as she grabbed the file, opened it and began reading it while walking. 'Mr Stark displays compulsive behavior..' This was going to be interesting.

It was obvious that everyone regretted the night before. As Naya walked in every Avenger apart from Director Fury and Steve was sitting down and groaning and Tony was not even there yet. Naya smiled sympathetically at everyone and grabbed a sandwich from the pile in the middle of the table and sat down next to Bruce. 'It seems Tony will not be joining us today so let us begin without him. Ms West, have you read over what we have already been through?' 'Ahhh... yes sir' she nodded trying to hide the fact that she started reading the document about 10 minutes ago. 'Okay then, let us begin. You see the...' he was cut off by Agent Coulson asking Fury to come to the command room as soon as possible. 'Now, you all behave till I get back.' and slammed his hands down on the table to get their attention but instead he got 4 pairs of eyes glaring at him for making such a loud noise. The director sighed at them and pulled a clear bag with a dozen of pills in them. 'One good thing about working here is that you can get drugs that work but haven't been distributed to pharmacies yet' and tossed them onto the table 'Take one each, it'll help with your hangover. No side effects. I'll be back in 30 minutes' and walked out the door.

Clint was the first to grab the pill. He had it in the palm of his hand and examined it. After staring at the oval pill he shrugged and then tilted his head back, chucking the pill down his throat and grabbing a bottle of water. After a few minutes of silence Naya was the second to grab the clear bag. She examined it also and looked to see Clint talking normally with Steve and realized it had done no harm and the rest took the pill from Naya and swallowed it with a few gulps of water. Naya opened her file again and began reading about a man called 'Loki'. The front page was a blurry photo of him in a long black coat holding a stick that looked like it had a blue light shining out of the top. Naya flipped over the page to see his face. His hair was slicked back and he had a wicked smile on his face. 'Loki' she repeated looking at the file. The others looked up and Thor smiled apologetically 'My brother.' 'Oh' she replied 'but you don't look alike at all.' 'Well, he's adopted.' Then a loud boom made the ship shake and the ceiling and floor collapsed in one spot causing Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Naya to fall down.

It was dark and there was debris everywhere . She heard Natasha panting and Bruce groaning and as the dust cleared she saw Natasha was held down by a heavy piece was metal, Clint swore as he jumped to his feet and started to clear his way to get to Natasha. Naya shoved the debris off her legs and when she started to head over to Natasha to help she heard the groan again. Bruce. She looked back in horror to see Bruce on his knees pulling his hair, trying so hard not to let the 'other guy' show up. 'CLINT! Hurry up, Bruce is... get Natasha and go' 'No Naya I'm not leaving without you' he yelled over gun shots and screaming. 'You know why I'm here Clint' she yelled back. 'Just get Natasha out of here' The lights turned back on and Naya saw Clint pushing the metal away from Natasha as she squirmed underneath. Naya and Clint's eyes met and she turned back to see Bruce in agony. She knelt down beside him, rubbing his back. She talked to him, trying to calm him down but he was almost there. Naya couldn't' concentrate, there was Clint and Natasha yelling and the sound of guns. 'Come on Bruce. We can do this, you've been through worse. Bruce. Look at me' And he did but his kind eyes had been swallowed up and had been replaced with a murky green color. Hulk's color. Naya could see Bruce trying hard to fight the monster within. She looked back to see Natasha had almost escaped and Clint was now yelling at her. Naya looked back and remembered. The more contact with someone, the more the power will work on them. She heard Natasha yell and saw Clint running towards her in the corner of her eye. She had to do this, before it was too late. Naya put her hands on either side of Bruce's face and kissed him. Naya kissed Bruce, for the first time. In front of Clint. Naya felt Bruce's muscles relax and his body started to shrink back so that she was now taller than him. And he kissed her back, Naya closed her eyes so that she could not see Clint as Bruce wrapped his arms around her but another boom sent all of them onto the floor. Naya hit her head on the wall and everything went black. When she woke up Clint was on the floor with bigger gash on his head than Naya. Natasha and Bruce were gone. All that was left was a huge hole in the wall. She rushed over to Clint and when he realized Naya was there he pointed at the opposite wall and when he opened his eyes he looked disappointed. She whispered 'I'm sorry' when she turned around she saw Bruce's favorite shirt on the floor, ripped to shreds.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys :) thanks so much for reading this haha. never thought that many people would read it. Only thought like 2 or 3 people would read it. Hopefully this is an ok chapter. Now you know about Naya's third power. Please keep on reviewing because I think I'm writing worse each chapter. Hopefully this all makes sense to you.

Bruce POV

Natasha thought that Bruce had been free of Hulk for a year, but she was wrong. He and Naya drove an hour out to the desert ever week and he let Hulk take over. After 2 long years of hard practice he could somewhat control Hulk's mind. With a lot of effort Bruce could direct Hulk to his enemies and make him stay away from allies. But now was different Hulk was way out of control, he could see Natasha, wounded and desperately running away from him as he was catching up to her. Bruce could see all that was happening but he could do nothing about it. He thought about Naya kissing him, he loved her but he just couldn't hurt her. The two years he took care of her he wanted something more to happen but he was scared he would hurt Naya like he did when she first met him.

**It was in the middle of the night and he had one too many drinks. He was in a dark place, a very dark place. He felt like there would be no end. So Bruce took a car and drove out to his cabin, many miles away from civilization. He picked up his gun from his drawer and went outside. Tears were streaming down his face as he put the barrel in his mouth, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. After a few hours he woke up naked with a blanket over him in his bed. This was when he met Naya for the first time. She had a white scarf over her face but the scarf was drenched in blood. Her hair barley touching her shoulders. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that were ripped and dirty. She untied the scarf showing her face, there was a large gash . 'I...' 'Don't worry, she replied and laid a hand on his chest then she stood up, towering over him and gave him a sympathetic smile and slowly backed into the old wall and sank down to the ground. Staring at him as she was sitting down.**

And at that moment he felt Hulk starting to weaken and shrink but as soon as Hulk felt Bruce taking control, Hulk let out a loud roar that shattered the lights overhead and Hulk grew back to his normal size. The Hulk took a huge step forward, his arm stretched out ready to grab Natasha and rip her to shred when Thor flew threw the wall knocking Hulk over. The Hulk pulled himself up growling at Thor and when he let out a bigger roar then before Bruce was pushed down and was swallowed up by a dark hole.

Naya POV

Her ear piece came back to life as she and Clint ran back to the control room. Agent Hill turned around and yelled 'Can one of you help assist Mr Stark and Captain Rodgers on engine three?' Clint shuffled his arrows around and began walking when Naya grabbed his jacket. 'It's my go now' and pulled the knife from his hands and pulled her jacket off that she was wearing over her uniform 'Damn, I liked this jacket' and slashed two lines in her jacket. 'No, it's too dangerous, you're not ready' 'B, you trained me, I'm fine' and pulled her jacket on as she ran past agents trying to fix the ship. She didn't know the way to the engine but the sound was pretty obvious. She picked the gun off the floor and began sprinting, she heard Steve yell 'Stark, I'm here' and when she turned the corner she saw two men with guns aimed at Steve. Naya yelled ' . NOW' and in a second he was on the floor, the bullets just missing Steve. Naya pulled the trigger causing the two men to fall to their knees. 'What's happening?' 'Oh, the engine is stuck and Stark is fixing it' he yelled above the noise but he was cut off by another round of bullets being shot from above the ship. Steve grabbed her and pushed her back. 'Thanks, I'll go handle the guys up there' she pointed up. 'How? You can't' Naya smiled 'Theres a lot you don't know about me Cap' and as the bullets stopped she ran to the edge, the wind blowing in her face, she jumped.

Steve POV

Her hair brushed his face and as she ran past he tried to grab her hand but she was too fast and as she stood on the edge the bullets started to rain down again. She turned around, smiled and fell back. He looked across in horror and picking up his polished shield he ran to the edge and saw nothing but debris and dead bodies falling down to the ground. 'Naya!' he yelled backing away. He turned back and started shooting 3 new men in black, holding huge guns. When he realized he had run out of bullets he used his shield to cover himself. When he looked back up he saw the 3 men on the ground in a pool of their own blood. He frowned and when he looked back he saw Naya with pitch black wings shooting at the men above the ship. Her wings beating down quickly as she fired the gun. He watched her with his mouth open as men fell down from the top of the ship. She smiled as she flapped her wings and landed next to him. The length of the wings were huge. About 4 meters in total. She blushed as she folded them up. When he opened his mouth he was interrupted by Stark 'Lever, now!' Tony yelled into their ear piece and they both rushed over and grabbed the lever and pulled it down and Steve heard a clank and shortly after he saw Iron Man floating in front of them. 'Show us what you got Birdie' he mocked Naya as he flew away. Naya shook her head 'I'll go see what's happening up top' she squeezed his shoulder and took a run up before she jumped off and opened her black wings. The slits in her jacket just let the wings through, she pushed her wings down as she flew up and followed Iron Man.

Naya POV

She touched her lips as she remembered Bruce's soft lips on her chapped ones. But she shook her head and followed Iron Man, he crackled in her ear piece 'They seem to have problems with the command centre, I'll go there now. You stay here' and blasted away. It felt so nice to open her wings again. After entering the ship 2 days ago she had not exercised and her wings ached. She continued flapping her wings when she heard a familiar roar. Hulk's roar. She tilted her wings as she started to circle the ship. And she saw him. Hulk ripping a plane apart in mid air. She screamed at him. Hoping Bruce, somewhere inside could hear her. But this was nothing they were ever prepared for. She screamed again as the plane started to fall down, taking the pilot down with him. But a rumble of a another jet made her spin around. She saw the man in green, Loki, sneering at her as she growled at him. The back of the jet closed and through the darkness Naya saw his green eyes staring at her. The jet blasted away and the force of the jet pushed her back into the command room through a broken window and everything went black.a


	6. Chapter 6

Each time I write this it seems to be getting worse. Please keep on reviewing :) I have no idea how I'm going to write the next chapter. I've been writing 2 other fanfics so I am probably getting muddled up with some of them. Ahahah. Well anyway keeping on reading and reviewing :)

It had been a week since Agent Coulson had passed away. No-one talked much. Only small conversations. They all thought they were ready for Loki but they weren't. Bruce was gone, not dead. Naya knew that. It was impossible to kill him. He had tried. The remaining Avengers believed that Thor was still alive but Director Fury was sure he was dead. He fell from the ship in an unbreakable cage. Tony had a bruised rib but other than that everyone was ok. Clint had been stitched up and was recovering well. Naya had not talked to Clint since she kissed Bruce, he seemed to avoid her. Always talking to Natasha. Naya could see him looking at her in the corner of her eye but when she looked at him he turned away. She had to talk to him, alone. Somewhere were he could not run away. She lay in her bed thinking of ideas to talk to him. But she couldn't wait, she had to tell him how she felt. She got up, pulling a t-shirt and pajama shorts on and padded barefoot through the corridors. It was 11:42 and he was not in his room, Naya decided that he would not take long and chose to wait for him. After 15minutes of waiting she decided to leave but as she walked towards the door she heard Clint's voice. Naya flicked off the lights so Clint could not see that she was there. She took a deep breath and stood up, Naya heard the door handle turn but when she heard Natasha giggling, Naya panicked and felt herself shiver as she turned invisible. The lights turned on causing Naya to squint, when her eyes cleared she saw Natasha against the wall moaning as Clint kissed her neck softly. She panicked as they stumbled towards her, onto the bed. She tried to run out quietly but looking back her shaking hand hit a plastic cup and it fell to the floor. Natasha looked up, pushed Clint off her and grabbed a small knife from Clint's bed side table and threw it in Naya's direction. Naya froze as the knife brushed past her face and piecred the wall next to her.

'Whos there?' Natasha demanded.

Naya felt herself shiver as she showed herself.

'I'm sorry, I was going to talk to Clint but never mind.'

'Oh, what did you want to talk to me about' Clint replied climbing off the bed.

'I said never mind.' Naya replied in a harsh tone wanting Clint to know that she was hurt.

She wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze came in through the open door. She turned around trying not to show either of them the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'Naya...' his voice getting quieter as she sprinted back to her room.

She should have known. That he only liked Naya as a friend, she would never be as sexy or good looking as Natasha.

After waking up she realized what she had done and felt extremely immature. She sighed loudly and got up from her bed. She turned the lights off, she screamed when she saw Clint sitting at the small table with a cup of coffee looking at her.

'Just because Edward Cullen did it and that Bella chick liked it, that doesn't mean you should watch girls while they sleep and expect them to fall in love with you.' she blurted out. Clint sniggered and uncrossed his legs.

'I'm sorry about last night.'

'No, I should be the one apologizing. I went to your room and creepily waited for you and acted like an immature brat.'

Clint laughed again.

'It's fine, Natasha and I... we were both extremely drunk. She's still passed out and probably will have no memory of last night, she likes to chug back half bottle of Russian vodka. Don't know why it doesn't kill her. Anyway we are having a private meeting about Loki and the Tesseract in ten minutes. Just you, me, Tony, Steve and Natasha.' he grabbed her uniform off the chair and tossed it to her and she caught it with one hand, using the other to tug her skimpy t-shirt down over her underwear. Clint looked down at her toned legs and shook his head, trying to get images out of his head.

'I'll be there B'

She grabbed a sandwich on her way there, she heard Tony talking to Steve.

She looked at her watch to see she was still early, as she walked into the room both of the men nodded and she sat down and Stark continued to talk.

'He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a... monument built to the sky with his name plastered...' Naya and Steve both looked up and Tony started walking furiously towards the door. 'Son of a bitch.'

Steve, Naya and Tony split up. Tony went back to his room to fix up his suit and Steve and Naya went to find the two master assassins. Steve walked to Clint's room while Naya walked to Natasha's room wishing that what B said about her not remembering was true. She knocked and when she heard a mumble Naya pushed open the door and saw Natasha sitting on the bed as Clint watched over her. She remembered about the hangover and pulled Fury's special pills out from her back pocket. Opened the packet and gently placed a pill in Natasha's open palm. She smiled thankfully at Naya and popped the pill in her mouth. After a few minutes Natasha looked better. She stood up, with Naya's help. The door opened again revealing Steve in a very tight suit. 'Time to go' he said in a stern tone. 'Go where?' Natasha replied. 'I'll tell you on the way there, can you fly one of those jets?' 'I can' Clint cut in. 'She's not sober enough to fly one of those.' 'Got a suit?' They all nodded in unison. 'Then suit up' and turned and left.


End file.
